i am right here in front of you
by XxrihbaybeexX
Summary: Bella's in love with her with jasper her bestfriend but she thinks that he'd never see her like that but when something happens to bella she runs does she tell jasper how she feels will she ever see him again/changed direction of the story/p.m if question
1. party

I am looking for a beta for this story so if you would like to beta this story just review or send me a pm

thanks guys hope you like i take all credit for any mistakes

(i don't own twilight but god do I wish jasper was real ^_^)

Rih

* * *

"Bella babe hurry up or we are going to be late"yelled jasper

"just a second" i yelled back

i was looking at my self in the mirror I am wearing a pair of short short ,Jasper's cobra starship t-shirt, a panda belt and my blue and black connys

"come on bella we have to go or we are going to miss the whole party" said my twin sister Alice(we are non-identical twins)

"okay" I said I looked at my sisters outfit i wish i had as much confidence as my sister she is wearing a zebra print top a pair of black short shorts and a pair of black fluffy boots silver eye-shadow and bright red lip stick

"babe hurry up" yelled jasper again

"damn it jasper give her a second will ya" yelled Emmett back at him from Alice's room with a laugh Emmett is Alice on again off again boyfriend since they were 13 they have only ever dated each other and are completely in love they just break up because they think that they should try being with some one else but every time they break up they both get really depressed and just shut down and won't talk to any one for days until one of them goes to the others house and talks to them then they make up but they keep breaking up and getting back together me and jasper reckon they will get married at the moment though they are together

"thanx em" i yelled to Emmett

"Alice do you think that jasper will like what I am wearing?"i asked Alice looking down to try and hide the fact that i was now blushing from embarrassment at asking that question Alice and Emmett are the only people I have ever told that i liked jasper

"oh hell yer he is going to love it i mean come on Bella 1) you can wear your most holey ripped old yard clothes and still look like a super model 2)your wear his 2 favourite clothes that you own your short shorts and your blue and black connys and 3) you are wearing his cobra starship band Tee i mean come on Bella heaps of guys love it when girls wear their clothes Emmetts one "she said

"1)i never look like a super model 2) yes i am wearing his favorite short shorts of mine but they are my favourite too and his other favourite clothing of mine is my black boy shorts and 3) how do you know that he is one of the guys that like seeing girls wear their clothes" i said

"1) Bella hells yer you are so hot and 3) because he told me that he like seeing girls in his clothes.."said Emmett mumbling something that sounded like especially you or maybe I imagined that part

"you lie" i said to Alice and Emmett

"no bells it is the truth you is fine i would tap that" said Emmett earning a slap to the back of the head from Alice

"thanks em"i said

"come on guys"said jasper as he walked into my room

"damn babes you look hot who knew you had an ass"said jasper playfully as he slapped my butt

"oh are we doing the jock cheerleader thing tonight " i said joking around

"nawh Bella you are so totally cute with a capital C" he said making fun of me by pretending to be the cheer leader and hugging me

"oh okay so we are just doing the normal if someone hits on us that we don't like we pretend to be the rude boyfriend or girlfriend" i said hugging him back

"yep same old same old" he said with a bit of a chuckle

"good i thought you were trying something new and by the way ow that fucking hurt " i said hitting his chest playfully

"sorry i had to you ass is fwine in those short shorts" he said going to hit my ass again but i stared him down

"okay okay i won't smack your ass again" he said raising his hand is surrender

"Alice where is Jane"I asked Jane is mine and Alice's little sister she is 15 turning 16 in about 5 months and she has a massive crush on jasper she is also bi but she is going to have to get in line behind me for jasper,but he will never choose me because I am in the friend zone

"Jane is staying at rose's place tonight and dad is staying at sues for the weekend so because our place is the closes to the party everyone is crashing here tonight" said Alice

"is Rose Jane's new girlfriend" asked Emmett in between kissing Alice's neck

"yer Jane met her on the bus to a soccer match rose is a cheerleader, captain if I am correct" I said as jasper hugged me around my waist again

"okay is she nice and have you met her ?" asked Emmett stopping every thing he was doing to look at me

"yes she is nice and i went to lunch with her yesterday with Jane and she is really pretty and very very nice and she is very very very into Jane so I am happy for her" i said

" that's great i am so happy for her after what that Riley kid did to her i thought she was never going to get over him" said Emmett

" yer i know what you mean... okay are we going to leave or talk about Jane's love life all night hey" i said as i grabbed Jasper's hand to take him down stairs with me to the car

"oh bells can you and jasper take the bike just in case you know if em and i want to leave early or if you want to go home or something" said Alice as her and em walked down the stairs

"what ya say jasper your bike or my car" i said

"um i think we sh.." i cut him off

"bike" i say smiling

" bike"he said with that gorgeous smirk of his

"okay well no that, that is settled can we go cause Jessica's party started about 2 hours ago and we are way past fashionably late" said em as he and Alice walked past us to his car

"okay okay" said jasper passing me my helmet and jacket from beside the door

" this is not going to be fun" i said putting my jacket on

" you said it " he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door to his bike

"so we will meet you to at Jessica's place then" said Alice as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek bye

"yer" i said getting on the back of jaspers bike

2 hours later

em,Alice,jasper and i are sitting on the couch and talking em and Alice are pretty wasted but jasper is still one his first drink it looks like he has had only about 2 sips from his glass bu t i am just a bit tipsy I still know what's going on around me but almost every thing any one says is funny as

" okay i am going to go and get us another round of drinks" i said getting up and walking over to the drink table

"i am good with mine thanks bells" yelled jasper as i was walking away i gave him a thumbs up

"hey baby how you doin" said some guy behind me

" just getting drinks for me and my friends why" i said

" i was just wondering so beautiful do you want to back to mine" he said as he grabbed my ass i pushed him away

" don't " i said as i was pushing him away

"aw why baby" he said as he grabbed my ass again and pulled me closer to him then said " is it cause you have a boyfriend cause you know i am bigger" i pushed him again

" leave me ALONE!" i said but he didn't budge

"I would advice that you let her go before I hurt you buddy"said jasper turning up out of nowhere the guy let my arm go and I ran over to hide behind jasper as soon as I got to him he wrapped a arm round me

" if you ever so much as look at her again i will personaly see to it the you never walk again" said jasper as he pulled me closer and we walked away

" Bella are you okay did he hurt you" said jasper looking me in the eyes I hadn't realized that I was crying till jasper wiped the tear away

"it okay Bella i am hear tell me what wrong where does it hurt" he said looking me over

" it's not that jasper it just reminded me of what happened" i said

"bells I would never let that happen to you again I am just so sorry I wasn't there the first time to save you i am so sorry" he said hugging me and kissing the top of my head i hugged him back

"it's not you fault jasper it's not my fault either It just happened" i said hugging him

" okay well i think it's time to get you home Bella bear " he said grabbing my hand and walking us over to Emmett and Alice who where getting up to leave

" oh no you don't " said jasper stopping em and Alice in there tracks "you two are wasted and I have already put my bike in the back of the truck so i will be driving us back home and when we get there every one is going to bed" said jasper as Emmett garbed Alice around the waist and took her out to the car Emmett and Alice got in the back seat jasper drove out the drive way and started heading towards home

i must of fell asleep because when i open my eyes to see jasper carring me up the stairs and into my room

"hey " he whispers to me as he lays me on the bed

"hi" i said back

"hey just go back to sleep your sister and Emmett are already in bed "said jasper sitting on the bed next to me

"better i think i should put my pajamas on though " i said getting off the bed and going over to my dresser and grabbing my navy booty shorts and my navyish shirt (that i think used to belong to jasper when we were like 14 and he left it at my place and i never gave it back) and went to the bathroom to change when i got out of the bathroom i went and sat with jasper on the bed

"okay babe i am going to go and crash on the couch" he said giving me a kiss and a hug

"what jazzy can you stay in my room with me i mean you always stay in my bed with me what's different now then any other time " i said pulling him down to the bed again

"I don't know I just... I doesn't matter move over baby" he said as he took off his jeans and t shirt to sleep in his boxers

jasper got in the bed beside me " come here' he said as me pulled me in to his chest and snuggled with me I layed me head on his chest and listened to his heart

"night bella bear" jasper wispered in my ear

"night jazz" i said as i fell asleep

* * *

links to outfits on my profile

thanks for reading my fanfiction and if you would like to beta this story just let me know

(if you don't like my story don't read it )

Rih

XO


	2. dinner

_ jasper got in the bed beside me " come here' he said as me pulled me in to his chest and snuggled with me I layed me head on his chest and listened to his heart_

_"night Bella bear" jasper wispered in my ear_

_"night jazz" i said as i fell asleep__  
_

"Bella... Bella bear"said a voice

"no five more minutes" i said putting the pillow over my head

"no get ur ass up or i will spank you"said the voice i now know is jasper

"i don't care" i said

"why do you not care bells do you like to be spanked" asked jasper

"no I just need to sleep a bit longer " i said

" no babe get up we have to go shopping for em's birthday present" said jasper taking my blankets away

"but his b-day isn't for like two more weeks and it's like 6:00 am let me sleep ass face" i said curling in to a ball to try and stay warm

"no Bella bear it is 1:00 pm in the afternoon you can't sleep all day so get your fwine ass out of bed so we can start our day" said jasper taking my pillows now too

" but i don't want to jasper please don't make me " i said looking at him with puppy dog eyes

"oh no bells don't do puppy dog eyes" he said looking away

"pleazzzz jazzy pretty please jazzy bear with a cherry on top" I said as he look at me again I had fully puppy dog look going he can never say no to puppy dog look never has and never will

" fine but we are going shopping tomorrow okay" he said

"what planet are you from?  
And are all the lights on?I don't know how to talk to you.  
And where did you come from?What planet are you on?  
I can't believe the things you do  
.I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)  
I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)  
I'm reaching out to get to you "

blears from my phone it's Jane's ring tone

"hey Jane whats up " i said

"hey is dad away for the weekend or just tonight" she asked

"weekend why"

"is it okay if i stay at rose's again to night her parents are out for most of the night and she hates being home alone "said Jane

"sure baby sis it fine i will see you tomorrow"i said

"thanks Bella love you see you tomorrow bye" said Jane before i could say bye she hung up  
giggling to myself i put my phone back under my pillow

"i guess it's just me and Alice tonight then" i said as i rolled over to look and jasper who was sitting beside me on my bed

"no Alice is going to stay at Emmett's tonight" said jasper

"What that means i have to stay home alone i can't do that jasper no please don't please can you stay with me tonight" i said starting to hyperventilate

"shh calm down Bella I would never let you stay home by your self again it's okay Bella shh" pulling me into his lap and rocking me back and forth while hugging me close to him after i had calmed down enough

i said "thanks jazz you know your most girls dream guy right"

"watever bells " he said

" how bout i make us a late late late breakfast" i said

"sound good " said jasper

20mins later  
we are sitting at the table eating in silence but it a comfortable silence

" so after this what are we going to do" asked jasper

"well i was going to go back to my room and watch some movies and maybe have a bit of a sleep you want to join me?"i asked getting up and grabbing mine and jaspers plate

"yer sound good" he said

"okay go and pick some movies" i said

"okay comedy's okay with you" he asked

"yer sound great jasper i will meet you in my room a you can make my bed since you are the reason all my pillows a my blanket are the floor" i said

" okay bells" he said as he left

i finished cleaning up my mess and went up stairs and went my room to find my bed perfectly made with jasper sprawled on it smiling at me

"so what did you choose" i asked leaning on the door frame

"get him to the Greek it so funny"he said

"it is it is " i said giggling a little to myself

"so are going to stand in the door way for the rest of the day or are you going to come over here and cuddle up with a watch a movie " he said

"watch the movie" i said going over to the bed and laying next to him with my head on his chest he automatically wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer

"i love days like this with you just lazy days watching movies" he said with a kiss to the top of my head

"yer me too it a nice fun thing to do"i said

it was about 20 mins into the movie and I was just way to tired to watch and I fell a sleep  
i woke up to the best site Jasper's face about 3cm a way from mine and his body pressed right up against mine and something was pressed right in to my lower thigh it was relly annoying what the hell could be poking me their ...oh it's jasper shit that's really weird how do i tell him i have to wake him up

"jazz wake up" i said

"no... sleep shhhhh" he said as me moved his face to my neck an nuzzled it

"jasper stop that tickles and you have to wake up we have a bit of a problem"i said giggling

"no 5 more minutes please" he said pulling me even closer to him

"jasper Whitlock wake up now" i said

" fine whats the problem Bella"he asked pulling back from my neck and looking at me

"you poking me in the lower thigh" i said

"i am not poking you in the thigh both my hands are behind you back"he said

"i know that and it's not you hands that are poking me"i said giggling again

" what the hell are you talking about bell how can i be poking you if it's not my han... oh shit i am so sorry Bella this hasn't happened to me since high school" he said

" I know jasper we used to share a bed every weekend and some weekdays in high school jazz trust me i remember but you might want to.. you.. know ...sort that out in the shower or..umm..something"i said

"oh i remember well bells it got to the point that you put a pillow buffer between us so you couldn't feel it but so that we could still cuddle" he said

" omg i remember that ahh good times good times" i said giggling

" no it was not good times it was so embarrassing for me " he said

"yer well you might want to go and walk the dog " i said getting up

"what are you talking about Bella you don't have a dog and nor do i"he said

" that's not what i meant jasper and you know it but if your going to play dumb then i will put it into word you will understand ... maybe to should go blow your load in the shower or something hey.. and if you didn't get that i am tell you to go and take care of your boner by wanking..." i didn't get to finish cause jasper put his hand over my mouth

" okay Bella bear I get it ...just never ever again say the words go blow your load in the shower please your supposed to have a innocent mind your my only friend who is still a virgin and you are still innocent in my eyes and i want to keep it that way for as long as i can please" he said getting up to walk over to the bathroom

"just cause i am a virgin doesn't mean that i haven't done other things jazz even you know that you have walked in on me doing other stuff with guys so many times it's gotten to the piont that it's not funny anymore i think you do it on purpose " i said staring at him

" i have tried oh so very hard to get almost all of those images out of my head bells i don't need to be reminded of what i have walked in on over the years and i like to let my self belive you are mostly innocent okay so let me live my little lie okay" he said laughed as he closed the door

"yer i love you too" i said sarcastically

"why don't you get dressed and me and you can go to dinner a that Italian place you like" he said

" yer sounds good"

then tea party by kerli started to play it is Alice's ring tone

"hey chicky whats up"i asked as i answer the phone

"nothing much me and Emmett are going to go out to dinner we where going to go to that Italian restaurant you like we wanted to know if you and Jane want to go to dinner with me and em" she said

"jane is at rose again tonight" i said

"what are you home alone bells"said Alice i heard Emmett say in the background "WHAT she better not be.. not after what happened"

"no Alice and Emmett I am not home alone jasper is with me and me and jazz where about to go to the same restaurant so if you want we can join you " i said

"yer sound good and don't you ever scare me like that again bells jeez give your sister a heart attack much" said Alice

"sorry we will see you in about 20 mins"

30mins later me and jazz pulled up in front of the restaurant i was wearing my black Conny's my other denim short shorts my black shoulder shirt with pic of this awesome drawing my jewlery and i had my hair braided and out of my face with smokey eyes make up and pale lipstick and jasper was wearing a grey t shirt with a graphic print with his dark blue jeans and his old school all stars  
we walked in to the restaurant and the hostess greeted us well i should say jasper she didn't even look at me

"hi table for ..."she said but was interrupted by jasper

"table for four please" he said "oh in the the back away from people" he finished grabbing my hand a taking me along behind me

"is this table okay" asked the hostess

"yes thanx' said jasper as we sat down

"good your waiter and/or waitress will be with you in a moment"she said

"thank you" said jasper smiling at her for a second before turning back to me

"wow it's like i don't even exist when you are around me and we go out" i said

"what are you talking about bells" asked jasper

"when ever we go out jasper every girl stares at you and i get ignored it's just really annoying" i said as i saw Emmett and Alice walk in Alice was wearing a pain pink dress with Brown polka dots on it a pair of pale pink heels and jewellery and her hair down with a little bit of hair pulled back by a white lace bow and Emmett was wearing a purple top with a blue graphic print with grey jeans and sneakers

Alice and emmett walked over to us

"hey guys how long you been waiting sorry we are late traffic is bitch tonight"said Emmett

"oh no it's fine we were late too" i said as Alice and Emmett sat down

"so how are you guys then " asked Alice as we all started to look at our menus

"yer we are fine " i said still a little pissed about being ignored

"yep we are just great "said jasper sounding a little pissed himself

"mm sounds like it " said Emmett that earned him a hit over the head by Alice

"what"he whispered

"stop being an ass" said Alice

"hi my name is raven i will be your waitress tonight "said the waitress i didn't even bother to look up i knew what i would see a waitress that didn't even know i was thier i hate that i know i now jasper is gorgeous but it so annoying when i get ignored just cause he is hot

"so have every one choosen what they want" asked raven

"um yer can we get two mushroom,chicken ravioli and two cokes 1 diet and the other vanilla please what you want ...bella...jasper"said alice

" i'll have the fettuccine with chicken and i get a coke too thanx" i said

"will get a chicken parmigiana and a coke as well "he said

"is that all"asked raven i still hadn't looked up i still knew exactly what i would see so i didn't answer

"no thanks raven"said Alice

"are you sure" she asked again this time i looked up what the hell is this girls problem is she fucking retarded or what but once i looked up i realized raven was staring right at me

"no we're good thanks"i said she smiled wide at me and nodded her head and walked back to the kitchen

"wow what was that about Bella do you know her"asked Emmett

"no"i said still staring after her

"was she staring at me the whole time"i asked

"yes it was really rude it was like no one else was here"said jasper

"yer well now you know how i feel" i said to him

'oh that has never happened to you when i am around"he said

"it happens all the time' i said still a little pissed off at him

"are you sure"he asked

"yes jasper i am sure every fucking time i am out any where with you i am ignored i really feel sorry for your past girlfriends now"i said well all of then but maria i thought

"i am sorry that happens Bella i didn't even know ...sorry"he said

"it's fine babe just forget about it and i am sorry i was such a bitch" i said

30 mins later we had finished diner and were walking ou to our cars

"so jasper's staying the night then bells"said emmett as he hugged me

"yer em jasper is stay the night i will never be able to spend a night by myself again will i ?"i asked

"good and no never and don't act like you don't like it me and you both know you hate to be by yourself after what happened and you love having jasper stay the night you love being able to snuggle with him "said Emmett

'shut up you ass face" i said as i pushed him away

"aww what the matter bells "he asked

"nothing shut up Emmett i think you just wish it was you snuggling with me "i said

"nah i already been there and done that" he said smiling i hate when he bring this up

"oh shut up "I said hoping he would keep his mouth shut

"what don't want to relive you birthday memories bells i mean come on we had fun a i am sure jasper loved what he saw"said Emmett laughing\

"oh my god do you not just shut up i am come on do you really have to bring it up i was so drunk that night"i said getting mad i hate that he thinks this is a joke that it's funny

"okay okay bells i will stop"he said as Alice and jasper walked over to us

"what you guys talking about"asked Alice

"nothing"i said

"Bella's b-day "said Emmett

as soon as it left Emmetts mouth Alice was giggling and jasper looked like he was going to puke

"shut up emmett" i said hitting him over the head

"what is with you guys and hitting me over the head "he said

"bells lets get you home"said jasper

* * *

okay so thank you to every one who read this i am still looking for a beta so if you would like to beta this story please send me a pm or review that would be awesome

or review to tell me what you think or what i should add in that would be awesome too

Rih

xxoo


	3. on hold for awhile sorry

_Authors notes _

_hey guys i really sorry for this but i am going to have to put my stories on hold for awhile because i found out my mummy is really really ick she has been id hospital 4times now since November because of it and it doesn't seem to be getting any better so i am really sorry but both of my storys are going to be on hold for awhile _


End file.
